


By Heart

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	By Heart

We will not measure time  
By the journey of the sun  
Phases of the moon  
Passage of the hours  
We will mark its course  
By love  
Mornings we are born anew  
Roads we wend together  
Sorrows charting  
Undiscovered arteries of tears  
We will count our blessings  
Every one  
And keep time by heart


End file.
